Blood Red Diamonds
by Elwyndra
Summary: Fate has a board of pieces aligned to be played, and already one of the pieces had moved, causing disturbance in the field. Van Helsing has adopted a girl by the name of Valoel, and Dracula is forced to seek help from his murderer...R&R!
1. Desire for a Child

**Blood Red Diamonds**

**A/N: **Helloooo there! So umm this is what... my tenth Van Helsing story? Wow, I didn't know that, lol. Anyways, you're probably crying 'WHO CARES!' at me right? So moving on, I'm gonna tell you a bit about the plot, which is simply this: Van Helsing adopts a daughter (since Anna died), but then Dracula comes back, resurrected by a newer enemy which Dracula fails to defeat. He is forced to ask Van Helsing for help and the two enemies and Van Helsing's daughter goes to Transylvania to defeat this monster. So anyways, I hope you like it and please review!

**Summary:** Fate has a board of pieces aligned to be played, and already one of the pieces had moved, causing disturbance in the field. Van Helsing has adopted a girl by the name of Valoel, and Dracula is forced to seek help from his murderer...R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Van Helsing, sadly enough. But I do own Valoel and the wiced, evil enemy thats coming out _pretty _soon! -mwhahaha!-

**Desire for a Child**

"Van Helsing, are you sure? Are you willing to adopt a girl?" Carl asked worriedly as he followed Van Helsing towards the orphanage. Van Helsing nodded, lowering his hat as much as he can.

It was a decision that first puzzled him. But now, he wanted a daughter. He wanted one so badly, he didn't even know why. Maybe it was the feeling that he couldn't raise their daughter, the daughter Anna and him could have had... His heart ached when he thought about it, but he knew Anna was in a better place with her loved ones. He only wished he could have spent more time with her.

"You know this girl you are going to adopt is going be hunted like you if she is found?" Carl said hesitantly at Van Helsing's wandering expression. He knew Van Helsing missed Anna, as much as Carl himself missed Anna as well. It had been months since that incident.

"My daughter-to-be will be protected by the Holy Order. I will not let anyone harm her."

Carl sighed and fell silent as the two finally came in front of the building of the orphanage. Van Helsing walked in first, like a dark crow with black wings as his leather coat whipped forth behind his back. He was about to knock the door but thought better of it. Slowly his fist parted again as it touched the doorknob and opened the door. It was dark inside and there was only a melting candle beside the counter. His eyes looked at the stairs leading up to the children's rooms but it was too dark to see much.

"We should probably call for the people... if there are any in duty," Carl said, eyeing the place with a mixed feeling. He felt uneasy coming here in the middle of the night. Oh why did he agree to help Van Helsing adopt a daughter? He didn't know it would equal to being roughly woken in the middle of the night, dragged out of the Friary and into the cold, wintery darkness. He grumbled and gritted his teeth, resisting from yawning.

Van Helsing rang the small, silver bell on the counter and it gave out a loud, shrill sound. Carl jumped at the sound. Van Helsing raised his hat further up so he could have a better look at this place. It looked comfortable enough, with suitable furniture and cleanliness. He could smell the scent of lavender lingering in the air. Around the counter were several large books, inkpots and quills.

There was a soft sound of footsteps and a woman in a feeble white dress came out. She had curly golden hair that fell down on her shoulder the newcomer also wore a bright smile, but a sleepy one no less. She came towards them and rubbed her eyes quickly. "What can I do for you gentleman?"

"I'd like to adopt a girl," Van Helsing answered as the woman nodded and walked towards the counter and started to flip through the pages of the huge book.

"We have quite a lot of girls here... about how old?" the woman asked inquiringly as she quickly licked her fingers and continued flipping her fingers through the pages. Van Helsing thought for a moment.

"Is there any around five years old?"

Now it was the woman's turn to look thoughtful. She bit her lips softly and her fingers stopped flicking the pages. She looked up from the book and she answered, "There is one... She came here a month ago, poor little thing was dumped here with only one thin blanket to cover herself from the cold."

Van Helsing nodded, a grim expression now on his face. "What is her name?"

"She said her name was Valoel. She doesn't talk very much, except when forced to. I think she is in shock..." the woman answered and looked up for an answer from Van Helsing. Carl also looked back at Van Helsing.

"I will adopt her."

The woman smiled and she smiled warmly. "Alright. Please sign these papers and it will be **(A/N: Umm I dunno how much. Actually are you supposed to get money in these cases? I dont know!)**. I will call her over here with her belongings."

The woman passed Van Helsing a few sheets of paper onto the counter and then walked away it, going up the darkened stairs. Van Helsing looked at the paper and his eyes dropped towards the name. He sighed. Should he write his real name on there? _No, too dangerous_, his head warned him.

"Valoel... isn't that the name for Angel of Peace?" Carl said and Van Helsing nodded as he grabbed for the quill and dipped it into the inkpot. The tip of the quill dripping with ink, he started to write. He used a fake name and then placed the bag of coins on the counter with the sheets of the paper.

They heard the same soft footsteps echo again but this time a bit louder as the woman came back with a girl beside her. She was pretty small, and her curly black hair looked more of a navy black then dark coal. Her eyes were as blue as the deep sea and her skin was pearly white and pretty pale at that, though there was tinge of pink on her cheeks. She looked sad and sullen and her gaze was on the floor. She held a small bag, a worn white blanket and a small plushie of a white bunny. She looked up quickly at Van Helsing but then down at the floor again.

Something about the little girl made Van Helsing wonder. She wanted to know more about her and care for her poor state. The girl had gone through a lot and he felt sorry for her. How can a parent leave her in front of an orphanage with nothing but a small blanket for warmth? Van Helsing thought it cruel that this girl had to endure the pain. Or maybe the parent had their reasons. But it was still unbelieveable to Van Helsing. The girl was as pretty as an angel and flawless as ever.

"Valoel, dear, meet these two gentleman. They are now your guardians and will take care of you," the woman spoke, kneeled on the ground so her face was in front of Valoel's. The little girl nodded slowly and gripping her bunny, she looked up and smiled weakly up at Van Helsing.

Van Helsing smiled back as the girl slowly walked towards him. Carl looked intently at the girl as Van Helsing offered to carry the small bag and her other items. Valoel nodded and gave the her bag and blanket to Van Helsing but she held onto her bunny.

The woman got up and then grinned as Van Helsing, Carl and Valoel turned to leave the orphanage. Just when Van Helsing was about to step out of the building, the woman called, "Take care of her, Mr. Van Helsing."

Van Helsing looked around at the golden haired woman with wide eyes, suprised to see the woman recognized him and still be absolutely calm. He quickly came to his senses and then lowering his hat, gave a short nodd and then walked out of the door with Carl and small Valoel.

**A/N: **Likey? No Likey? Please review!


	2. Lucifer's Chess Piece

**Blood Red Diamonds**

**A/N: **I'm glad everyone 'likey' my story! lol Thanks so much for reviewing, I loved them! And I'm afraid Dracula (yet again) will appear! But this time, he's totally not evil... kinda, lol. He helps out Van Helsing, Valoel and Carl! And anyways, there's gonna be a newer evil person in here:P lol As for Valoel, she is actually the daughter of (BZZZTTT! Doh! I can't tell you that's part of the story! You'll find out soon enough, don't worry!) before she was adopted by Van Helsing! Btw I have changed a _little _bit of the story plot. I changed it from Dracula being resurected by a werewolf into **Dracula being ressurected by the new enemy** instead! Sorry if I made it rather confusing, I thought it better if it was this! (I've put up an alternative chapter of that if you would like to read it but it wouldn't be continued.) Ok well, I'm gonna let you read now! Enjoy and please review!

**Summary:** Fate has a board of pieces aligned to be played, and already one of the pieces had moved, causing disturbance in the field. Van Helsing has adopted a girl by the name of Valoel, and Dracula is forced to seek help from his murderer...R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Van Helsing, sadly enough. But I do own the evil figure in here and Valoel! -gives you a fanged smile-

**Lucifer's Chess Piece**

"_Well? _What is the meaning of this? Why did you resurrect me?" Dracula snarled as he glared at the figure standing before him. Mist curled like tentacles around Dracula until it parted away by a strong wind Both beings stood in front of each other locked with venemous glares as the figure's lips parted, eyes softening with a glimmer of dark, ancient evil.

The figure was hidden in the shadow, so Dracula was unable to see the being who resurrected him (since his new eyes were foggy and unfocused). Dracula, on the other hand, was dressed in his formal clothes. His legs were crossed together since he was sitting on one of the broken machines inside his icy fortress and his hair was pulled back in a rather neatly tied ponytail. He continued glaring at the blood red eyes that almost twinkled like diamonds. Dracula, to his frustration, heard a chuckle from the figure.

"Why? My, Dracula, you have become rather deaf to the world! Have you not heard some of the drastic news coming from Heaven and Hell? Well, I suppose not. Lucifer is rather busy, and almighty God is distressed. I resurrected you for one purpose; for you to join me," the figure spoke and chuckled coldly, eyes glowing with an eerie color of red.

Outside the fortress a cold blizzard had started to grow. It hit the walls of the cold fortress and the wind echoed a rather mournful cry through the halls. Any mortal would have died from the cold, but these two immortals were no humans. They did not feel and both were, strangely enough, _hollow._ So neither bothered with the cold icy flakes blowing at their direction.

"And why would I do that? I am alive again, and thanks to you, I can yet again spread my reign of terror throughout the world!" Dracula spoke with a twitch of his lips. But he heard to his irritation a _snort_ come from the figure. How dare this being snort at him? Him, the Son of the Devil himself!

"You think you are the great Dracula, Lucifer's personal chess piece? No, you are not the greatest in the world now. **I** am. You are nothing more than a bat with _wings_, dear Dracula. But..." the figure's voice stopped for a second and then spoke again, "..if you join me, you shall be something greater. I can give you power that even Lucifer doesn't have, some of which may rather be distasteful to you. Don't you want it, Dracula?"the figure spoke, a sly smile stretching on the figure's immortal flesh.

Dracula continued glaring at the darkness that covered the creature that ressurected him. He was insulted with the things the figure now said to him. Why was the figure mocking him? Surely the immortal in front of him also feared him. And what he couldn't figure out is if the immortal were a woman or a man. It was like a mixture of both in that deepened voice he was hearing. This frustrated Dracula even more.

"I do not like you insulting me, stranger. I thank you, which I rarely do, for resurrecting me. Now I must get to work, I have much bigger matters to talk about then with you," Dracula said with a dismisal look that he knew would enrage the figure in front of him. He thought maybe the immortal in front of him would at least attack him with a small magic he can withstand but, _oh no, _it was coal black claws much more larger then his that attacked him. Dracula was thrown very far from where he had stood as he felt his own blood on his lips.

Dracula looked up with flaring eyes as the shadowed stranger gave out a loud inhuman roar from inside the whispy darkness. Dracula stared wide eyed at the long coiling darkness that stretched onto the floor. He suddenly felt a huge blast of dark magic and his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the shadows move, as if the stranger's body was the shadow itself.

"Dracula, I gave you an offer. You should have accepted!" the immortal 'thing' growled inside the shadows and whisps of black fog started to envelope Dracula. Dracula looked around with calm eyes, but he knew he needed to escape. This new being, creature, it, whatever it was, would probably destroy him before he can destroy it.

Dracula took a step closer to the figure that had revived him and with a glare, he shifted into his devilish form and roaring back at the creature, turned his back at it, flying out of his own icy fortress. Dracula could see, through the small window, that the figure, or the creature, made no move to go after him.

Dracula gave a frustrated screech of a yell into the cold blizzard and closed his eyes for a minute, his enormous wings cutting through the harsh weather with each second. Dracula, King of the Vampires, had, for the first time, _fled_ from his enemy. And now he would have to do another task which would change history. He would have to ask for his living enemy, Van Helsing, for _help_.

**A/N: **Did you enjoy? Well I know you thought there might have been more fighting but I changed it. So sorry about that, lol. Next chapter Van Helsing, Carl and grown Valoel is coming soon! ;)


	3. AU Lucifer's Chess Piece

**Blood Red Diamonds**

**A/N and Disclaimer: **Nope**, I own nothing** except Jeran the Werewolf, who unfortunately didn't make it into the story. So since I liked this character rather alot, I decided to post the alternate chapter for him (which I had written before deciding that Jeran wasn't really a very important character to begin with). So here it is! Please read and review if you want!

**Summary:** Fate has a board of pieces aligned to be played, and already one of the pieces had moved, causing disturbance in the field. Van Helsing has adopted a girl by the name of Valoel, and Dracula is forced to seek help from his murderer...R&R!

**Alternate Chapter for 'Lucifer's Chess Piece'**

"_Well?_ What is the meaning of this? Why did you ressurect me, boy?" Dracula snarled. His body was covered with icy flecks and he wore a glare that clearly bored holes into the figure Dracula was glaring at. A man stood in front of him and his hand curled into fists at the angry glare and bared his teeth in return.

The 'boy', who was actually a grown man, stood nearly naked in his worn out state with nothing but a few bits and pieces of what was left with his clothes but the man didn't seem to care. He had long curling dark brown hair that stopped around his shoulder and his bare chest bore a deep, ugly bite mark that would immediately make anyone realize he was bitten by a werewolf.

The werewolf growled furiously and snarled a curse under his breath. His eyes turned feral as his long werewolf fangs started to grow warningly at the Count. Dracula glared and waited, sitting crosslegged on a huge metal bar that was split drastically in a battle he remembered very well.

"I am no boy, Count, I am a man now. I actually triumphed when you died! But now it is worse and I think even living with you was better than with that awful _monster_ that has taken over," the werewolf spoke and still glaring, he bit his lips. He continued glaring daggers at his enemy, feeling rather disgusted with himself. But it was the only way. If he couldn't destory the new evil creature, then only Dracula would be able to. He knew Dracula too well to know that he will not tolerate having a rival.

"Jeran, little wolf cub, you are still a boy to me. The little boy I bought from that foolish man. Your mistress should have known better than to bargain with the Son of the Devil. Getting back to the point, my little werewolf, who is this new monster you are talking about?"Dracula inquired to his servant, ignoring Jeran's deadly glare. The man snarled and cracked his knuckles.

"I can kill you here, Dracula. You died before, and I'm free from your grip. I got my will back. Stop calling me with those 'nicknames' or I will kill you like that hunter had killed you years before."

Dracula glared at 'the boy' and then sighed. It was true. Jeran, the one he considered his most brutal werewolf, can just as well kill him. He had gotten his will back and kill him like Gabriel had.

"Alright then, _Jeran._ Tell me why I was resurrected, especially by you."

**A/N: **Well did you like it? If you did, well I'm sorry to say it will not be continued. But I didn't want to waste this chapter. So please review anyway if you wanted and Chapter three will be coming soon, as _soon_ as I get a hang of what to write for it! Wish me luck:D


	4. Droplet of Tears

**Blood Red Diamonds**

**A/N: **I know, I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I should have updated ages ago! But anyways, here I am, with the new updated chapter posted up for all to read! OwO I'd like to thank many of my reviewers for your reviews! They were awesome! Thanks a bunch! x3 I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review:)

Also **the-honest-reviewer1**, I'm quite aware that I'm probably switching tenses around alot, but I really suck with them, so you will just have to bear with me. And as for the whole child adopting thing, well I know it must sound weird but it is a story and I'm only writing it for fun. But thanks for being honest with me.

**Summary:** Fate has a board of pieces aligned to be played, and already one of the pieces had moved, causing disturbance in the field. Van Helsing has adopted a girl by the name of Valoel, and Dracula is forced to seek help from his murderer...R&R!

**Disclaimer: **As I always say, I do not own anything from Van Helsing, **NOTHING** I tell you! -grawr- Satisfied? Good! But what I do own is Valoel and the evil enemy!

**Droplet of Tears**

**6 Years Later...**

"Dad!" Valoel Van Helsing shouted as she tackled her guardian with a big hug towards him. The man laughed and grabbed her, so she was in his arms. Valoel laughed as her foster father set her softly on the ground.

Van Helsing smiled as he looked at his grown daughter. She had become taller then he had last seen her. It had been about two month since he had left for his last mission with Carl and he had dearly missed her. Valoel had turned into quite the beautiful girl, but even now she was still called a child. Her navy black hair had grown longer as it twirled up until her shoulder, and her although her blue eyes hadn't changed, she had grown taller and slimmer now that she was 11 of age.

Behind Van Helsing followed Carl. Valoel gave out a shriek of delight and rushed to hug Carl, who looked a bit bewildered but then smiled at his cousin.

"Oh Uncle Carl, Dad, you came back! Why couldn't you come back sooner? I missed you _sooooo_ much!" Valoel shouted delightfully, joy in her eyes as Van Helsing raised a eyebrow towards his daughter. Dropping his belongings on the floor, he looked at his daughter's face and asked, "Were you being good with Sister Annette?"

"Yes, Dad," Valoel murmured, rolling her eyes with a laugh as Van Helsing smiled in approval.

"Good. Help us get our things to our rooms, Val!" Valoel nodded, grabbing for her father's bag. Val also grabbed for Carl's, even though he protested and the three of them walked through the hot and moist Friary. Monks looked up at them, some with curiousity on their face, others with smiles towards Valoel. Valoel returned those smiles with a big grin of happiness.

"So Dad, what did you defeat this time?" Valoel asked while she heaved the big bag with her.

"Werewolves..." Carl interrupted before Van Helsing could reply.

Valoel's eyes flickered with sadness at the word. She felt very sorry for the victims of werewolves, but she also felt sad that werewolves had to be killed in order to be freed. Van Helsing noticed the saddened expression on her face and put his hand on her shoulder.

Carl smiled weakly at his cousin. "There's been a lot lately..." his voice trailed off and his eyes gazed towards Van Helsing. Van Helsing had squeezed Valoel's shoulder tightly. Van Helsing's eyes were also saddened, but it was not because of the werewolves. Van Helsing knew exactly what he was about to say. _Since the day defeated Dracula and his Brides... _he finished Carl's entence silently.

"How come?" Valoel spoke, her eyes now narrowing rather suspiciously. Werewolves were supposed to be lessening instead of increasing, but then again, one bite from the beast would turn a human into a blood-thirsty wolf. Still, to her, it sounded strange.

A frown appeared on Carl's lips as he pondered on the question as well. "We're not sure..."

"But-!" Valoel began but she was cut off by Van Helsing. "Enough, Valoel."

"B-But-But!" Valoel argued, looking annoyed as she looked up at her father. But he only wore a look of concern. Confused, Valoel stopped talking and shut her mouth. Whatever it was that her father was concerned about, she shouldn't add another problem to his worries. He had enough of them already.

They had walked out of the hot Friary and had entered the huge hall where their rooms were. The rooms weren't that huge, but it was enough. Carl's room was right next door Valoel's room, so she was sandwiched between them.

"So Val, what have you been working on?" Carl spoke and a grin spread over his lips. He dragged his other luggages with difficulty as the three looked to make sure they find their rooms.

"Well, I've been learning mathematics and science from Brother Adrien, Art from Sister Beatrice, History and Geography from Brother Blaise, what else? Oh I almost forgot! Reading and Writing with Sister Danielle. Then we prayed, and I'm currently reading about the Roman war in ummm 70 A.D.?" Valoel replied, heaving the two small luggages in her hand.

"About 73 A.D. I think," Carl spoke with pride in his eyes. Van Helsing looked a bit uneasily at Carl's direction. He remembered a few bits and pieces about his previous life, and one of them included his fight with the Romans in Masada. But he smiled along with Carl.

"Why do you always know everything, Uncle Carl?" Valoel said with a pout, but grinned as they, at last, came in front the door's of their own rooms.

"Of course I know all about things! But not everything though. Before long you'll be the one who knows more about the everything!" Carl said and opened the door to his room. Valoel handed one of the bags she held to Carl and he thanked her with a smile. Carl went into his room and shut the door softly behind him.

"He might be right you know, Val. It's better to be a historian, a scientist, then a field man like me," Van Helsing spoke in a hush as Valoel handed the other bag in her hand. Valoel's eyes widened in disagreement as Van Helsing leaned forward to her forehead and kissed her softly, withdrawing to hear what Valoel has to say.

"What are you talking about, Dad! Being a Hunter is a terrific occupation! And a Knight of the Holy Order at that! You should be proud!" Valoel objected almost immediately. Van Helsing smiled for his daughter. He was happy his daughter felt that way. If she knew he had become hunted hunter, perhaps she might not have thought as she now did. But he kept his thoughts silent as Valoel opened the door of his room for her. Van Helsing was about to go into his the room, Valoel following suit but then a shout echoed through the small hall. Valoel and Van Helsing's heads turned from each other and towards the owner of the voice.

It was one of the young apprentices. This particular young apprentice was a older boy than Valoel, and he had bright blue eyes, along with dark brown hair and a slight smile creasing on his lips. He started to walk towards Van Helsing and his foster daughter, but Van Helsing was the one who took the first step. Droppings his luggage on the ground, he walked towards the boy, who spoke, "The Cardinal wishes to see you and the friar for your new assignment."

Van Helsing immediately frowned as the boy bowed and left Van Helsing standing there. Valoel was also grimacing as well. She had heard what the apprentice had said.

_He just got back here! Cardinal Jinette wouldn't...! _Valoel thought as her mind protestated. But she knew it will be useless at this point. Van Helsing will have to go and _without_ her.

"Dad...? Daddy?" Valoel spoke and Van Helsing looked up at her direction. His expression told just about everything she was feeling; sadness and a hint of anger. Biting her lips, she ran towards her father and hugged him. Van Helsing hugged her back. Then Valoel lifted her head to face her father and small tears started creeping its way up her eyes.

"Dad, do you have to go?" Valoel said and sniffled.

Van Helsing smiled softly and brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"Let's see what happens, darling."

**¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤**

"Would you reconsider, Cardinal?" spoke Carl with a slight frown on his lips as he glanced towards Valoel. She snuggled towards the two as much as possible, not wanting to let go of them. Her face expressed innocence and she was in the verge of tears. She hugged Van Helsing's right arm tightly as she looked up at the Cardinal pleadingly.

They were inside the Cardinal's office, sitting on wooden chairs. The walls were filled with two large shelves of books and papers of the assignments and papers he looked through, or will look through later. The Cardinal sat across the big wooden desk in front of them, and he was wearing a stern look on his face. His eyes would now and then look at Valoel, but he will look away with a hint of sadness and glance towards Van Helsing and Carl.

"I'm afraid it's impossible..." the Cardinal spoke and Van Helsing's hands clenched into a tightened fists. He got up, suprising Valoel and Carl. Eyes looking straight at the Cardinal, he shouted.

"Valoel needs us here to take care of her! Can't you at least give us a few days to rest?"

The Cardinal sat still in his chair, and his expression turned passive as Van Helsing sat back into his seat again.

"It saddens me to say I cannot give you the rest you need. And you do know it is all your responsibility for Valoel. After all, it _was_ your decision to take care of her," the Cardinal replied dryly and the anger in Van Helsing sank.

Valoel, watching this, sniffled and spoke back. "Please..."

"No, child, I cannot. These men are the Knights of the Holy Order..." the Cardinal spoke and tried to smile, to comfort the girl, but Valoel only shed a tear at this.

"What is the urgent assignment that cannot wait for another few days?" Carl spoke, biting his lips.

The Cardinal's eyes flicked towards Carl and his lips parted to explain. "There is a pack of rabid werewolves that are starting to spread the curse through the towns the beasts feed upon. They leave some of the humans alive to turn into wolves. You must go to Belgium and stop these creatures from killing anymore innocents before the curse spreads any more further."

Valoel flinched at the word 'werewolves'. It was about these poor beasts again. So her father and uncle were going somewhere far again to defeat another pack of werewolves.

"Can I com-" Valoel began, rather hopefully but she was interrupted almost immediately by her Uncle and Father.

"No way will you come along with us!" Carl and Van Helsing said in unison, and fright, along with anger showed in their eyes. Valoel grumbled something under her breathe.

"The horses are already outside waiting for you. Carl shall be able to provide the weapons you need, no?" the Cardinal spoke and raised an inquiring eyebrow at Carl's direction. Carl nodded with a sigh.

"Very well then. We shall leave," Van Helsing spoke with a murmur as they gloomily left the office of Cardinal Jinette. As soon as they walked towards the hall and Valoel saw that no one was watching them, she burst into tears. Carl and Van Helsing looked suprisingly at her, sullen look on their faces.

"B-But! It's not fair! Why can't I go? I'm as much intelligible as Uncle Carl, and I'm skilled with a sword! Why? Is it because I'm a girl? Why, why? It's not fair!" Valoel sobbed, putting her face inside her hands.

Van Helsing put his hand on her shoulder, but Valoel brushed it aside with her hand, still sobbing. For the very first time hurt filled in Van Helsing's eyes as Valoel, without a word, ran through the silent hall. Her running footsteps echoed through the hall as she fumbled to twist the door of her room door. Finally it opened and she went in, bleary with tears and shut the door, disappearing out of Van Helsing and Carl's sight.

"She's just upset, Van Helsing. That's all it is. She never meant hurt you like that. She's not that kind of girl, you know that," Carl spoke, trying to comfort him, but Van Helsing's expression showed hurt. Van Helsing teared his gaze away from the direction of Valoel's room and gazed towards his friend with a weak smile as they got ready to depart.

**¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤**

Valoel sat on her bed, drenching the sheets with her tears as she sobbed. She couldn't believe it. One minute she was happy to see her father and uncle here with her, and the next their going on another mission. _Without her. _That last thought stabbed her in the chest so hard she didn't have any more tears to shed. She knew her face was probably a mess, but she didn't care. She bit her lips hard. They were leaving...

_If their leaving, I'm going with them rather they want me there or not! _a determined voice shouted inside of her and Valoel agreed to it. She knew how to ride a horse well enough. As long as she followed them from a far distance, she won't be found by them. Perhaps after she thought it was the right timing, she'll tell them that she was with them all along. This time she won't let them leave her behind, she won't have it this time! She wasn't a child!

She grabbed for her clothes, wearing them, overlapping over her dress. The small corset around her tightened as she did so. Then he grabbed for her dark blue cloak, similar to the color of her own hair and grabbed her bag, stuffing her belongings for a journey. She put in a small sized edition of the Bible, a comb and small mirror, along with a few more to sustain her through the trip. Afterwards, she went over to the window and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were red from crying and her lips were trembling. She kissed the small golden cross around her neck, which was given to her by her father on her birthday and hid it behind her clothes.

Grasping for her bag, she went out of her room, her shoes echoing through the hall again as she ran through the Friary and out towards the stables. She gave a small gasp as she saw Van Helsing and Carl putting their bags onto their horses. Van Helsing's were filled with sadness, and it darkened his face. But it was hidden well by his wide-brimmed hat as they hoisted themselves on their horses. Carl looked worriedly at Van Helsing as they, without a word, let their horses run off outside into the outskirts of Rome.

Seeing her father and uncle had gone off completely, Valoel quickly ran to her own horse. Her own horse was smaller then Van Helsing's and Carl's, but much more beautiful and faster then any other. The creatures' manes were pure white, along with the color of its body. It neighed with greeting at seeing Valoel and Valoel smiled and inclined her head. Somehow, she acted around animals as if they were one of her kind. And they answered back to her reponse with kindness and understanding.

"Arushika, I must hurry. I need to follow those two people. They are my guardians. Please will you let me ride you?" Valoel asked and the horse thought for a moment before inclining its head in acceptance.

"Thank you, Arushika," Valoel spoke in gratitude as she put her belongings over the horse and hoisted herself up on Arushika's back. Her back felt soft and comforting to Valoel, but it was not the time to think it over. She let her hand brush through Arushika's manes like a human comb. Valoel bit her lip sharply to remind herself she need to hurry.

"Please follow them, Arushika! Hurry before we lose track of their steps!" Valoel whispers into the beast's ears and the beast huffed air and took off, out of the stables, letting her see the truth of the world for the very first time.


	5. Look Familiar?

**Blood Red Diamonds**

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for you all to gobble and eat to.. uhh... pieces? Lol OwO;; Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter, they were just awesome, hehe! And now, I will shut up! X33 Enjoy and review again please!

**Summary:** Fate has a board of pieces aligned to be played, and already one of the pieces had moved, causing disturbance in the field. Van Helsing has adopted a girl by the name of Valoel, and Dracula is forced to seek help from his murderer...R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Van Helsing, the most brilliant movie I have seen in my life, including a bit more brilliant movies, lol. What I **do **own is Valoel and the enemy that will be coming up pretty soon!

**Look Familiar?**

The wind blew harshly towards a young girl with navy black hair, hidden away inside the dark cloak, as deep blue eyes looked through her surroundings. The horse beneath her huffed out a white vapor as the girl looked nervously at the streets of Rome, crossing through it and leading her horse deeper into it. It was rather empty, perhaps because it was so very cold no one wished to go out. But there were some people lingering in the streets, and most of them either went on with their business or looked at her as if she was some sort of goldmine to be easily grabbed.

Valoel bit her lips hard. She had sort of lost track of her Father and Uncle, and although her horse Arushika looked for them as well, she was worried. She was lost, lost in Rome with no one to take care of her now. For the very first time she had set foot in civilization and at what the world really looked like. She tasted regret now in her mouth and she smirked. This was not the world she had read in her books. Even when she went outside, she had never seen what she saw now. She had always been led outside into a place where not many people were there. Somehow there was coldness in the air, not from the wind but from how the people were looking at her.

Tears started brimming on her eyes. Had she been lied to all this time? When she had heard she was not to go out without supervision, she had accepted it. Valoel had thought this was what it was supposed to be. But now, seeing the truth of it all, she couldn't help but feel rather angry. Even if the Holy Order was doing what they had done for a reason, she had the right to know the truth. And her Father and Uncle... didn't they feel guilty? Even Arushika had seen the world! She had been left with her books and knowledge, without the reality of the world outside. How can she have been so stupid to not realize it sooner?

"Hey there, pretty one."

Valoel turned to see a raggedy man looking at her with a wicked looking smile on his face. She frowned. She had crossed through a corner where not many people were there. The only sound she could hear was the man's breathing and her own fast heartbeat along with more footsteps. Fear built in her eyes. Whatever she saw in the man's eyes, she didn't like it.

"Arushika, run like the wind!"Valoel whispered into Arushika's ear and immediately the horse obliged, as if feeling the same thing Valoel was seeing in the man. A curse was heard from Valoel's back and she saw to horror that men were chasing after her, riding larger horses. One of them included the man she saw earlier and she couldn't help but give out a gasp. For the very first time, she felt a new emotion that she didn't feel when she was home. _Fear._

"Get her!" shouted one of the men as bewildered sounds escaped from the people watching the chase. Valoel blinked back frightened tears as she led Arushika through the streets, zigzagging wherever they can to escape the men coming after her. She looked over her back to see if the men were after her and saw that there was one man missing in the group. She furrowed her eyebrows confusedly. But even as she did, she had made a mistake. She gave out a scream as she turned back in front of her to see the other man, the one who had disappeared, in front of her. Arushika neighed and raised both her forearms, making Valoel fall off her back and onto the ground. Valoel screamed as Arushika circled around Valoel. The man who had frightened Valoel's horse grinned horribly, a glimmer in his eyes.

The man took a step forward, keen on stealing her and maybe even getting something extra in return. Valoel couldn't help but glance up at the sky and it darkened slightly, the sun starting to get hidden by the cloud up above, blocking the warm sunlight away from her. Nothing for her to be comforted, Valoel only struggled to back away, dragging her belongings as tears started to build her eyes.

"Tsk Tsk, don't cry little baby girl. Daddy's here. And he wants something from you," the man teased and chuckled as he dived towards Valoel. Valoel immediately shut her eyes, preparing herself for an attack... that never came. A hideous scream was heard near her and she opened her eyes slowly, her mouth opening and her eyes widenening so big she couldn't scream.

In front of her was a man dressed entirely in black, with rich looking garments to prove he was probably an aristocrat. He had dark hair that was pulled up in a pony tail with a silver clip, and right at that moment the man was holding onto the dying raggedy man in his grip, his lips on the victim's neck as Valoel's assaulter dropped on the ground, dead as a doornail.

Valoel gave out a muffled scream as she looked horrifingly at her rescuer's face. His lips were bloodied and it dripped down his chin. A tongue appeared from his lips, to lick away the blood as the gentleman smiled at her devilishly. Valoel looked around her surroundings so she can run, but she realized that Arushika had run away without her noticing. Valoel bit her lip hard as she held onto her bag. She got up on her feet and took two steps back as the man in front of her took two steps forward.

It was interrupted quickly by the sounds of horses and shouts as the man and Valoel both looked at the direction of the sounds. It was the men that were after Valoel. Valoel glanced quickly towards the stranger who had 'saved' her, and she saw the smile grow on his lips.

"What the-! You killed him! You-! You're a _vampire!_" one of the man shouted, and all though they looked threateningly enough, it was not large enough to match the stranger's. The stranger immediately opened his mouth and let his fangs grow and his eyes glow dangerously. The horses that carried the men immediately panicked and ran without their consent as they either threw their masters onto the ground or carried them along the ride. The ones who were thrown only gave out terrified gasps and ran for their lives.

Valoel, watching this, only gaped in disgust and fear for her life. She backed even more away from her rescuer. The rescuer, now calm and back to normal, if you call him normal, looked at her.

Then she saw it. A flicker of recognition on the stranger's eyes as a deep frown crossed the dark-haired vampyre. Valoel shivered at seeing the man displeased. She knew she should be running, but her feet had frozen in place. Then the man's lips parted and he spoke.

"You smell familiar, my dear... Do I know you?"

Valoel opened her mouth, intent on answering 'no', but a lump caught in her throat, stopping her. What if she _did _say no? What would happen to her next? Would she be the man's next victim? She certainly hoped not.

"Answer me."

Valoel hesitated. She had never seen the stranger in front of her in her life, and yet to her she felt familiar. Maybe.. Maybe it was something she read from her books... Her mind started to run through the pages she had read. And finally the voice in her head read out a page in her memories.

"_Count Vladislaus Draguila, known as the Son of the Devil, a man living with three of his brides in Transylvania, Romania, is the King of Vampires. He is known to lure his victims, and collects his debts in blood, dressing as an Aristocrat in dark clothes. But recently he is known to be dead, killed by an unknown hunter..."_

That was all Valoel needed to hear as she looked at the man's eyes. So... if she was guessing right, this man who saved her life must be Count Dracula. But if it was really him, then why was the King of Vampires still alive? Shouldn't he been down with his master, the Devil himself?

"Well, you _are_ a smart girl, aren't you, my love?" a chuckle rang through Valoel's head and she gasped, fear jumping into her eyes and heart again. This time Dracula chuckled outside of her head again, and the frown on his face had disappeared, replaced with a familiar looking grin.

"You are Count Dracula, are you not?" Valoel spoke up courageously. She shouldn't be whimpering with fear like a dog with its tail uner its legs. She looked at the Count bravely as the grin on his lips widened.

"Yes. Now who are you, my sweet?"

"I-I... I am Valoel." Valoel finished without a last name, smirking. She wasn't going to show off by telling her father's last name. But it was a useless attempt. Valoel felt a sudden searing pain and she cried out, clutching her head as she closed her eyes, biting her lips hard. Through her agony, she could feel someone intruding her thoughts and her mind, her memories and her even her emotions. As soon as that feeling went away, the pain also left and she was standing there with both of her hands on her cloaked head. She glared up at Dracula and a angered expression ruled her face.

The Count had frowned again, but this time interest clouding his eyes as his lips parted, a laugh echoing out of him. Valoel continued to glare angrily at the Son of the Devil and the laugh slowly disappeared. Count Dracula looked at her with a evil smile.

"You? You are Gabriel's _daughter?_ Unbelievable! Heh! I can't believe it!" Dracula said and Valoel's glare turned to confusion and fear again, but this time determination filled her eyes as well.

"How do you know my father's first name?" Valoel spoke and Dracula's eyes glowed frighteningly so. Valoel stiffled her gasp and waited for her answer.

"Gabriel did not tell you I am his 'former' _friend?_" Dracula hissed, amusement in his eyes.

Valoel's mouth dropped open at this, and shock was all she felt as she stared at the Vampire.

"I suppose not. Your _father_does not like me very much, my dear. And now... _you are coming with me!_"

Valoel gave out a scream as a sudden burst of wind threw her to the ground, bewildering and angering her as she, just in time, got to grab her bag with her belongings. A huge inhuman claw grabbed her as Valoel continued to scream, her eyes blurring with frightened tears as she saw the world below her turn into just a small speck.

"Enjoy your flight, my lovely."

**A/N:** Hehe! Dracula encounters Valoel! And by accident:D lol Isn't that fun? Now let's see what he wants with poor Valoel, shall we? -evil chuckle- Review and you will know!


	6. Crimson Trail

**Blood Red Diamonds**

**A/N: **I'm wondering up to how much chapters this story should conclude, possibly around 10 or more, but I dunno yet, lol. But what I do hope is 20 chapters, so wish me all good luck! (; Thanks Fortune Zyne for reviewing! XD Everybody please review again and more chapters shall come, come, COME:3 Suggestions will be welcomed at any time/place of the chapter, especially for the summary, since that's kind of annoying me, lol! (: Oh and before I forget, I was kind of bored so I make a doll representing Valoel! (: You can have a look on my Profile!

**Summary:** Van Helsing has adopted a girl by the name of Valoel, and Dracula is forced to seek help from his murderer while the newcomer is on the move out to take the world for its own. But no one realizes that not all things are as they seem when they find out the truth. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I own **NADA **from the Van Helsing movie, the characters, the places, the plots, etc. All I own is Valoel Van Helsing and the enemy that will come soon! (:

**Crimson Trail**

A candle lit in the darkness of the room, as it glowed eerily. A hand swept above it, and the last of its flickering flame burned out with the trailing whisp of smoke. Two marvelous crimson colored eyes shined with a twinkle, somehow blending with the dark. Slowly lips parted to show off a set of fangs that were as white as the clouds in the sky. But there were no clouds in the room. It was always night in the darkened place where the enemy stayed.

_So... Dracula has escaped from my clutches. The coward... _the figure thought, but it continued to smile. A black claw extended out in the shadows, to reach for the only other thing that was in the pitch black room. It was a crystal blue rose, and it floated in a delicate glass case as it gave out a glitter of magic. A small spark shot out of the tip of the rose's thorns, jumping back inside the artifact. The claw grasped the handle on the glass case and lifted it, so the mystical rose was guarded no more.

A chuckle escaped from the figure's lips as it saw the edges of the roses's leaves turning into a murderous red, the similar color of the figure's eyes. The smile widened on it's face. _Soon the world will be mine to rule. No one shall stand in my way._

**No one.**

¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

"We're coming towards the village soon, Carl. Be ready," Van Helsing warned as he cocked his pistol and readied it so he can shoot. Carl nodded as he put away the bible in his hands and replaced it with a pistol. Over the years he had learned to use weapons not just of his own inventions, but normal ones such as swords, pistols, etc. But still, he was more comfortable with his books then with things that will hurt living creatures.

The two were headed towards the burning village, and the fire was carrying up smoke up into the air, clouding the area with it. The path leading up to the village, which was just a one way passage inside the forest with a little trail poorly made, led the strangers deeper inside as the smoke started to pass up into their faces. Carl coughed as both of them pulled out their handkerchiefs over their nose and mouth.

The day was getting darker, and the sun was already hidden away by the darkened clouds. It looked as if it was about to rain, almost as if God himself was there to erase the mess the Werewolves have left behind.

"It seems someone, I mean_ something_,has been busy..." Carl said and trailed off as they finally had a view of all the village's buildings and such. They could see that they were clearly too late to save anything. All the houses and stables were burning with a roaring fire, and the wood was being eaten away. Carl's eyes trailed towards the dirt ground as he saw to his horror that there were bodies, _mutilated _bodies, probably from the attack of the werewolves. He gulped nervously in spite of himself as he looked towards Van Helsing, who wore a mixed expression on his face.

"What are we going to do now, Van Helsing?" Carl inquired but Van Helsing didn't turn to face him. He continued to stare at the roaring fire with sadness. Carl sighed and shut his mouth. But a sudden burst of wind threw them off their horses as the creatures neighed and ran away from their masters. Carl gave out a moan of pain, alongside Van Helsing who did the same as they got up and looked up at the new arrival behind them. Both their eyes widened in disbelief at what they saw.

There stood Count Vladislaus Dragulia and in his arms was a squirming Valoel. As soon as Valoel saw her father and uncle, she screamed in joy. But the Count immediately grabbed her sharply by the neck, one fingernail tracing her throat. Valoel winced as she saw her father and uncle gasp in horror.

"Well, well, well... I see you survived our last meeting where I had gotten killed. Pity the Gypsy Princess is not here to become my new bride..." the Count chuckled as his eyes glowed venemously. Valoel tried to get away and scream, but her throat was frozen along with her body as she only looked pleadingly at Van Helsing and Carl.

Van Helsing immediately grabbed for hs pistol, Carl doing the same, and aimed it towards the King of Vampires, who only laughed coldly as if it all were a joke.

"Let her go, Dracula! I don't care how you're alive again, but you let my daughter go!" Van Helsing yelled, rage in his eyes as he let a curse escape from his lips. Carl continued to stare a bit uneasily at Dracula.

"I think not, Gabriel. For once, I am not here to kill you or your..._ daughter._ I am here because..." Dracula stopped, letting his fangs grow as cold fury started to burn in his hollow eyes. The grip on Van Helsing's daughter tightened as he remembered how he escaped from the newer enemy's clutches just barely.

Valoel, Carl and Van Helsing immediately looked confusedly at Dracula as Dracula inhaled a breath.

"I am here to ask for your help, Gabriel..." he hissed with gritted teeth as he waited for his arch enemy's answer.

Van Helsing and Carl's jaws dropped open as if they were made of stone as they looked wide eyed at Dracula with disbelief in their eyes. Valoel still looked confused but seeing that Dracula was asking for her father's help, perhaps he was not as dangerous as she thought. And anyhow, didn't Dracula say he was _killed _once?

"How can we know your not lying, Count," Van Helsing managed, as he stared at Dracula with narrowing eyes. His pistol was still aimed at the Son of the Devil as Carl nodded to himself at Van Helsing's question.

A grim frown crossed Dracula's face but before he could answer, he suddenly transformed into his bat form, jumping into the air as Van Helsing and Carl saw why exactly he did that. In front them they saw a vicious werewolf flying towards their way. They immediately launched themselves quickly out of the way as the huge werewolf howled into the sky, calling for its pack as dangerous feral eyes looked up its prey.

"CARL! Get ready to shoot!" Van Helsing yelled as he took the chance to search for Dracule. He saw a small form that looked like a bat flying in the air and for once he thanked Dracula for saving his daughter. His gaze went back to the dark brown werewolf. It growled hungrily as salive dripped from the edges of its mouth. Cold white vapor puffed out of the creature's nose as it dug its claws into the dirt, leaning back to pounce at Van Helsing and Carl. Carl gave out a small moan of fright as Van Helsing grabbed for the pistol on the ground near him, which had flown out of his hands. As he did so, the werewolf moved, claws extended as it roared.

Just in time, Van Helsing got hold of his pistol and shot three silver bullets into the werewolves system, throwing the werewolf off balance in its jump. It fell to the ground, dead.

"Uhh, Van Helsing!" Carl shouted in warning as Van Helsing glanced over his back. As soon as he did this, he dreaded it. There, in the path they had just crossed, were more werewolves looking awfully blood-thirsty for more to kill. Many of the werewolves' furs were the same color of the one Van Helsing had killed just then, but there was one different one. It was a black werewolf, with red glowing eyes as it bared its fangs towards Van Helsing and Carl. Pearly white fangs protruded out of the beasts's mouth as all the werewolves howled angrily at the death of their pack mate.

"**RUN!" **Van Helsing shouted as he grabbed Carl's arm and headed for the burning village, dragging himself to his feet as Carl fumbled nervously with his weapon, aiming as good as he can before shooting the werewolves. But the werewolves were too fast and they blocked their path towards the burning village. It was almost as if they were playing with their prey. They were surrounded as the werewolves snapped at Van Helsing and Carl with smiles that revealed how white all the creatures' fangs were.

¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

"**NO!" **Valoel screamed as her strength came flowing back into her again. She struggled in the vampire's grip as she beat at the claw that grasped her body in the air. The harsh cold wind bit at her cheek, making scratches on her flawless face as she screamed some more. She could see from up above that her father and uncle were in real trouble, and her being the air trapped as Dracula's prisoner wasn't helping. She yelled one more time, this time tears of pain and fear stinging at last in her eyes.

"Why do you care so much for you guardian when he is not even your father, my love?" the beast holding her out of harm's way spoke, and chuckled, echoing in the air as Valoel let more tears pour out of her eyes.

"Let me **GO! **I need to save my father, my uncle! I'm not going to let them die, _I'M NOT!_ I hate you, Dracula!" Valoel snarled loudly, ignoring her captor's question and Dracula laughed deeply. "Why thank you, my dear."

Valoel screamed angrily one more time as she sobbed. She looked below and she saw her father and uncle now surrounded by the werewolves. She sniffled and did the only thing she could do. She closed her eyes and prayed to be released from Dracula's grip. As if it was answered, a sudden gust of wind threw Dracula off guard, and the claw accidently dropped her, letting her sail into the air. A loud curse was heard as she closed her eyes. If she was going to die, then she will be able to see her guardians again. If they were dead, that is.

_Almost there..._Valoel thought as she sadly saw the ground closing up on her. Soon she was going to die. But as she screwed her eyes up, something grabbed her, stopping her fall. She sighed sadly as she realized she was saved by Dracula again. Valoel then widened her eyes as she saw where she was in the air. Although she was up high, if she was to drop, at least she will only get about one broken leg in result of her jump.

Gulping, she bit hard into Dracula's claw and Dracula hissed in pain, letting his grip become loose a little. That was all she needed as she let her body slip. She was sailing again in the air as she felt the ground slam hard into her. She screamed in agony as she felt her right arm and left leg break under the force.

"Are you suicidal, GIRL!" the familiar voice snarled into the air as Valoel dragged her leg and her limp arm with her. She fell onto the ground, tears spilling out again as she bit her lip painfully, but she moved on. She could see the werewolves clearly now. Her father was fighting for his life, also in the process saving her uncle as he shot bullet after bullet into the beasts.

_If I'm going to die, the least I want is to die by my guardians' side... _she thought as she fell to the ground. Slowly she felt her surroundings melt around her as she saw, through her blurry vision, one dark and tall figure racing towards the werewolves where her father and uncle continued to strike down the werewolves. Then she saw no more.

¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

An inhuman roar was what woke Valoel up as she slowly opened her eyes. She gave out a sharp gasp as she saw the saw a dead werewolf in front of her. She let a tear slip her eyes as she stared at the beast's face. _Where was she? _She thought as she tried to get up. She got to get up half way but then she cried out painfully. Her left leg wasnt moving, and nor was her right arm. She bit her lip hard and then recollections of the previous events before her blackout returned to her.

Her eyes turned away from the werewolve's face and then at the farther scene before her. Even when she was half awake, using her right arm to support her from falling, she could see there had been a battle going on. There were dead bodies of werewolves lay scattered on the field. The bodies were slowly turning back into humans.

Blood stained the dirt and it hurt her eyes. She looked away, screwing her eyes shut. But she couldn't help but hear a faint growl of pain near her. She looked beyond and saw that one of the werewolves, which she had thought to have been dead, was moving, trying its best to stay alive.

_I have to save it... _she thought and started to move towards the werewolf. It was still in the shape of the beast and it was flailing like a fish thrust out of the water. _Why should you save it? It had been the reason you are now on the ground, wounded... _spoke a harsh voice in her head, but she ignored it. It was not the werewolf's fault that it was dying now. It was a curse, and the human underneath was certainly not killing people for fun. And anyhow, the werewolf was still alive. She winced with each move as she dragged her body towards it. The werewolf sniffed into the air, immediately smelling the presence of a human and its eyes locked upon Valoel's form.

It snarled warningly, biting at air to show its gleaming fangs, dripping with it's blood. More started to gush out of its system as the werewolf's eyes glowed warningly. Valoel took no notice. The werewolf wasn't going to be able to harm her. It was too weak to move only its jaws. The werewolf growled one more time before its strength started to seep out of it, making it stop biting in the air. Valoel continued draggin her body until she was right in front of it. It did nothing but stare at her as Valoel winced at seeing the crimson colors flowing out of the beast.

"I'm going to save you! I'm not going to let you die!" Valoel shouted as she gripped the edge of her cloak and ripped a strip in an attempt to save the beast. The beast was slowly turning back to its original form of a human and the fur was falling out to reveal a young man. He looked confused to see her in front of him as he coughed up blood from his mouth. It spilled out and splashed towards Valoel's hands as rain started to fall from the ground, droplets of water falling one by one on the bloodied ground.

"W-Who?" the young man managed to say, but it sounded more like a gurgle as Valoel wrapped the strip in her hand around the deep wound on the boy's chest.

"Don't speak," Valoel spoke in a whisper as she looked up at the young man's face. His eyes were a magnificent blue, with a hint of gray lingering in those orbs as he watched her. Valoel desperately ripped another strip and tried to stop the blood from flowing. Valoel glance back at the young man's face and saw to her horror that his marvelous eyes were closing slowly, a small smile now on his face. Rain continued to soak into Valoel's clothes as she put a hand on the young man's hand and tried to make him stay awake. But his eyes were closing ever so slowly.

"D-Don't sleep! No! Don't die! NO!" Valoel screamed the last word out loud as she saw the young man's eyes finally closed and the puff of smoke that was emitting from his lips, left him. Valoel, dripping from head to toe, sobbed, putting her head on his shoulder. Even though she didn't know him, she couldn't stand to see this innocent man die. To die right in front of her.

" You are a really strange girl, my love..."

Valoel's head immediately snapped back to see Dracula's stern expression on his face. Interest seemed to cling on his face, but it was covered up with a frown. He stood on the ground, also getting drenched in the rain with his arms crossed and his body leaning on a tree that somewhat stopped the rain drops to fall harder on the Count. Valoel only glared at the King of Vampires. She felt like tackling the man but she wasn't able to move. _Does he have no heart? _She thought painfully, as tears clung on her eyelashes, vanishing later with the falling rain.

"No! I have no heart. I feel no love! Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. I am _hollow!_" shouted Dracula, looking a bit amused as he answered Valoel's question. Valoel looked at him with disgust as he saw Dracula smile wickedly.

"You should have a look at your father, little Valoel. He's not really in a very good state to say the least..." Dracula spoke as Valoel's eyes filled with fear. Dracula chuckled cruelly as the rain continued to splash endlessly through the night.

**A/N: **Sorry about the Cliffie everybody, I hope you'll forgive me:3 If you liked it, please review, if you didn't well... don't review then, lol. (: If you don't know how to review, just look below at little scrolly thing, and you'll see it says 'Submit Review' and then 'Go'. What has happened to Van Helsing? -dun dun dun- You shall find out!


	7. For Better or Worse

**Blood Red Diamonds**

**A/N: **Ok, decided I'll update another chapter before I continue on! (: I hope you like it an please, _please _review! (; If you think Dracula kind of changed in character, blame my conscious, lol. I've been reading a book called 'The Historian' by Elizabeth Kostova, and the Dracula in that book is really kind of creeping me out. Of course, its the real Dracula, the one who made gruesome murders on his vitims... lol. So yeah, that's why Dracula is turning a bit more cruel in this part of the story as it moves on. (: I hope you don't mind!

**Summary:** Van Helsing has adopted a girl by the name of Valoel, and Dracula is forced to seek help from his murderer while the newcomer is on the move out to take the world for its own. But no one realizes that not all things are as they seem when they find out the truth. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie _Van Helsing_. All I own is Valoel, the young man and the enemy that will soon to be revealed!

**For Better or Worse**

"Dad? Uncle Carl?" Valoel shouted as she looked away from the smiling Dracula, whose eyes glinted with amusement. She dragged herself up to her feet by leaning on the tree near her. She gave one last sad look towards the young man, who smiled back at her from the ground as if he was happy to have died. Valoel then dragged her leg and continued to stagger out into the middle of the road. She looked around, her head going to and fro. A deep frown creased her lips. She couldn't find her guardians anywhere... what was happening?

Fear clutching her heart, she continued her quest to find her parents as she led herself through the forest and saw that there was already a roughly made path inside of it. She raised one eyebrow as she continued to stare at the crushed trees. She guessed that the werewolves had either run away from her father and uncle, or the werewolves have been the ones after them. She winced at the last part of her theory. She only hoped it was the opposite as she staggered into the path, carefully pulling her numb left leg and right arm with her.

Slowly the path started to narrow and Valoel had to be extra careful at where she stepped. She gave a surprised gasp as she found myself falling and slamming into the softened dirt. She screwed her face terribly and bit her lips hard, but after a moment, she was alright again and pulling herself up. She thanked god for the soft ground as she continued, the rain beating down at her.

A familiar sound was heard from ahead of where Valoel was headed and she recognized it as not the sound of a werewolf growling but a human shout. Her eyes widened and her staggering steps turned into a leaping run as she scrambled towards the sound. Whoever had made that sound was still making it, and she wished it were her father or her uncle who was making it. She was soon to find out as she saw what she was looking for at last. But not in any pleasant way.

Valoel's eyes grew wide as she gave out a horrified scream. Her eyes locked upon Van Helsing, who was limp on the ground, his shoulder leaning on the broken tree right next to him. Blood had trickled from his lip and his clothes were a mess. Right next to him was Carl, who was trying to make Van Helsing's wounds from spilling out more of the crimson fluids.

Tears brimmed on her eyes threatening to fall down her cheeks as she raced towards Van Helsing's unconscious body, crying over his bloodied shoulder. Carl, who had now noticed that Valoel had come for them, looked at her with a mixed feeling as he continued to press on Van Helsing's wound. Valoel sobbed into her father's shoulder and found that Van Helsing's shoulder was still warm. She looked up, wincing horribly from her leg, but she dragged it with her as she put her ear near Van Helsing's chest. She could hear the stop beating of his heartbeat, still thumping with life. It was growing weaker though and she looked up at her Uncle desperately.

"He's alive! W-We need a doctor!" Valoel shouted towards Carl and he nodded, but he didn't look up to meet her eyes. His concentration was on Van Helsing's large wound that went across his chest. A bloody bite mark was seen on his left shoulder, flowing freely down his clothes and soaking them.

"I don't think there's any need, my dear," spoke a familiar voice and Valoel turned to see Dracula, grinning deviously at them. Valoel immediately glared daggers at him and he only chuckled. A gasp was heard as Valoel now glanced towards Carl. His eyes were wide but it showed not shock but just a flicker of suprise, his lips trembling as he stopped pressing on Van Helsing's chest. The tissues were slowly renewing itself, stitching them back together and healing again. Valoel looked at the process with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as her tears turned from sadness to happiness. She couldn't believe it! It was a miracle! Her father wasn't going to die!

At last the gashes on Van Helsing's chest had disappeared with only a small healing scar left of its trace. A moan was heard and Valoel screamed with joy as she saw her father's eyes open slowly. She jumped at him with a hug and Van Helsing's lips turned into a smile as he slowly hugged his daughter back. Carl looked relieved to see that, once again, his friend was saved. But his eyes were full of concern, and the smile that had clung to his lips were quickly vanishing.

A sly chuckle reminded them all that they had company as Valoel withdrew from her hug. All of them looked up at Dracula, who continued smiling, fangs growing out of his mouth.

"Y-you...!" Van Helsing snarled, his eyes filled now with rage as he pulled himself up. He was still weak from whatever had attacked him, so he kept to leaning on the tree as he glared venemously at Dracula.

"Yes, _me._" Dracula's eyes glowed as he watched his arch enemy with mocking interest.

"What happened here?" Valoel asked, suddenly frightened of the situation. She had never seen her father this made, and the way he had said it somehow gave shivers down her spine. She edged closer to Carl's side, who put a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"Let's just say I made the mistake of pushing your father into the direction where the beasts had attacked..." Dracula answered as he took a vial out of his pocket. It was small, but it was enough to fill a little amount of liquid inside. The red transulcent liquid swished inside the vial, beckoning towards Van Helsing. Van Helsing glared at Dracula and then at the vial in his hands.

"Why did you do it? You said you needed my help. If you meant to kill me, you could have did it yourself. Why did you let the werewolves try to kill me instead?" Van Helsing growled, his eyes narrowing at the vial.

"I had no intention to _kill_ you, Gabriel. I needed you _cursed_ in order for my plan to work. I have the cure, and you shall now have no _choice _but to help me, dear friend!" Dracula shouted triumphantly and realization flooded in Van Helsing's eyes as he quickly searched for the bite mark on his neck. As soon as he did, he eyes turned fiery yellow. Valoel gave out a frightened gasp, alongside Carl as Van Helsing glared at Dracula. Fangs started to protrude out of Van Helsing's jaws, but the transformation did not clutch him.

"But, my dear friend, unlike many, you have the will to change. So you will not be bothered by the moon. I will make sure of that. All I ask of you is a little favor, Gabriel. And then it will be all over."

Van Helsing snarled a curse as he studied Dracula with his feral eyes. He sniffed the air and then his whole body relaxed as the glow in his eyes vanished, along with the fangs that turned back to normal teeth.

"It seems I have no choice. But if you do anything to harm them," Van Helsing pointed towards Carl and Valoel, "-then your part of the deal will be immediately thrown out of the window." Van Helsing finished with a warning snarl towards Dracula, whose smile lingered with a strange calmness.

"And now... we'd like to be filled out on why exactly you are asking for our help."

Dracula's smile instantly vanished as he put away the vial back into his pocket. His lips pursued as he let his lips part.

"Very well."

¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

"I was resurrected by a strange… thing, and it had let me live for reasons quite obvious to me; it wanted me to serve it. Of course, I had not agreed to this. After all, _I _should be the one frightening it. But it did not have the effect I wanted. It offered me power, power beyond my knowledge..." Dracula began with gritted teeth.

"...I refused its offer, and it was outraged. It clearly thought I needed to be killed, or I would foil its plans. Which I shall, with the help of you three. And now, here I am, alongside with you mortals... except maybe for Gabriel."

"And you want us to destory this thing for you? Why couldn't you do it yourself?" Valoel spat angrily at Dracula, who smiled again.

"It really _was_ a creature beyond my power to kill. If I had a choice, I would not have come up all this way to have Gabriel poisoned, my love. Not that it has given me pleasure in doing so…" Dracula laughed coldly.

"You are a awful man, did you know that?" Valoel spoke.

"Of course I am, it's who I am, my dear... It seems my father and God has been busy up above and down below. It will anger Lucifer to find myself allied with my archenemy, and so I will keep quiet about it. Whatever this creature that had resurrected me was, it is protected by Dark Magic. Father would certainly have not lend a hand to anyone. Even to me."

"So what are we supposed to do now? Are we supposed to be standing here, with blood covered all over us, or should we be headed somewhere a little bit different from here?" Carl said and Valoel couldn't help but smile just a little. Her Uncle always knew how to make her smile in any situation.

"They will be coming after you, dear Gabriel. That female wolf didn't mark you without reason. It has returned to its… _master._" Van Helsing looked questioningly at Dracula but he glanced away to meet Carl.

"We are to be headed to Transylvania, my friends. That is where this troublesome creature lives and haunts..."

**A/N: **Ok I'm going to stop it there! (: Now I'll have to move on and write up another chapter for another VH fan fic! (; I hope you read this and please review if you liked it! (:


	8. Is That a Challenge?

**Blood Red Diamonds**

**A/N:** Oh my! Sorry for not updating for months! -avoids glaring eyes- SQUEAK! Please, have mercy for my soul! Please! If not, well, I shall not update! And that's even worse, is it now? Lol -wicked smile- Ok, so well, anyhow, I hope you enjoy, review and yeah, ENJOY! XD -throws cookies in the air- Also, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! XD They were so awesome and heartwarming! -SQUEE!- Thank you so much! X3

**Summary:** This time Van Helsing is accompanied by his adoptive daughter, and Dracula is forced to seek help from his murderer. The enemy draws near, but no one realizes that not all things are as they seem when they find out the truth. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie _Van Helsing_. All I own is Valoel, the young man and the enemy that will soon to be revealed!

**Is That A Challenge?**

Rain fell heavily and beat harshly down on the trees where four figures stood. Three of them were helping a man in the center get up, and one of them was a man dressed all in black, his dark hair dripping with rain. But he wasn't even shivering as he looked with amusement towards the Van Helsing, Carl and Valoel.

"Are you going to be alright, Dad?" Valoel spoke worriedly as she let go of her father's arm for a few seconds. Her hair was dry no more, and her cloak was also not as beautiful as it once was when worn outisde in a sunny day.

Van Helsing nodded, leaning for a moment at Carl before releasing his grip on Carl also. His legs wavered for a moment, but he balanced himself again. He smiled reassuringly at Valoel, who narrowed her eyes a little.

"Are you sure?" Valoel remarked, her eyes this time following the bite mark under his ripped sweater.

"I'll be alright, Val."

This time both Carl and Valoel were narrowing their eyes doubtfully towards Van Helsing, but a look from him made them gaze elsewhere. Dracula only chuckled behind him.

All of them walked out of the forest in silence, mostly because they saw corpses of the remains of what was once living. Many were humans sprawled on the ground that had been werewolves before. Valoel, seeing this, could only cry in her Uncle's shoulder as Van Helsing looked at all of them with sadness in his eyes. Dracula, on the other hand, seemed to be quite alright with seeing these things. After all, he _is_ the Son of the Devil.

When at last they found their way out onto the path, they found a terrible sight of more dead bodies, the ground spilled with blood. Even Carl wasn't ready for this as his face turned sickly green for a moment. When Valoel had lifted her head to see the scene, her eyes had widened in horror and more tears filled her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. _Why did the innocent have to suffer...?_ Valoel thought as she felt her heart burn sorrowfully.

"We have to burn their bodies..." Van Helsing said slowly, looking towards his daughter. Valoel gave out a gasp, and looked up at her father's face. "Can't we bury them?"

"We... We don't have time, Valoel..." Van Helsing spoke softly and Valoel looked away from him sadly. Van Helsing stepped away from them, patting Valoel on the shoulders before gathering the bodies of the dead into one pile. Valoel wiped away her eyes, trying to make herself stop from crying. Valoel rushed to Carl, hugging her uncle as Carl hugged her back.

"You could come by my side, my love..." Dracula slurred invitingly, but Valoel only glared at him. Carl looked at Dracula with suspicion as he pulled Valoel closer towards him.

"You will never come near her..." Carl spat, his eyes glaring furiously.

"Is that a challenge, little Friar?" Dracula drawled with a raise of his eyebrows, as he smiled venemously.

"Yes, it is." Dracula's eyes glowed at this answer. "We shall see... friend."

Carl only glared and wrapped a protective hand around Valoel, who now gave out a painful gasp. Carl turned to look at her, perplexity in his eyes and Valoel's blue orbs looked painfully at him. "What is it?"

"I-I broke my arm, and my leg, when I..." she stopped, trailing off, and glanced just slightly towards Dracula. "... fell. And I didn't feel too much of the pain... until now. _Ahh..._"Valoel winced terribly as she grabbed for her leg with her left arm. Carl looked towards her leg, as he bit his lips regretfully. _If only I had my equipment, then I may be able to help her with the wounds..._ Carl thought as he winced as much as Valoel when he saw her pain. Dracula was looking a bit amused by this, and the dripping of Valoel's blood made him lick his lips. He took a step forward to them, and Carl immediately pulled his granddaughter away from the Count.

"I can help you heal her wound, Friar," Dracula spoke with a growning smile as Valoel's head went up. Carl only glared, a warning to back away. Dracula chuckled. "How do we know we're telling the truth?" Carl countered and the Count nodded understandingly.

"You don't, little Friar. Either you ask for it or not. Come now, I do not give away charity that easily," Dracula slurred, raising both his arms up into the sky as if he was hailing God from the Heavens. Which, really, would have been a peculiar thing to see if it were really what he was trying to do.

Carl glanced at Valoel, his look inquiring. Although Valoel looked uneasy at the idea, she nodded slowly. Carl nodded with her, and he let go of her grip slowly, waiting for Dracula to do whatever he did to heal wounds. Dracula nodded and bowed. Then as soon as he did, he vanished, too fast for the eye to see. Both Valoel and Carl gasped in shock as they found Dracula holding Van Helsing's daughter in his arms.

The Count was all to amused to see their wide eyed looks as he set Valoel onto the ground. He was leaning towards Valoel's injuired leg but an idea came to mind. He hid a smile as he kissed the two wounds on her leg and arm, quickly licking away the blood on his lips as the cuts and broken bones reknit itself. Valoel and Carl could only stare as they saw both her arm and leg turning back to normal before their very eyes. When at last the process was complete, Valoel wasn't wincing and she was actually able to move both her leg and arm as if nothing had ever happened to them.

"Wow.." Valoel whispered as Carl pulled her back up her feet, a protective hand around her shoulder. Dracula smiled as he secretly tasted the blood in his mouth. It tasted strange, unlike anything he touched before, and yet it was so familiar... Dracula's face contorted in utter disgust as he pulled a white handkerchief and spat the blood out of his mouth, looking down at the ordinary looking crimson with glowing eyes. "You're blood is distasteful..." Dracula hissed as Valoel gasped, her eyes flaring now with anger.

"You tasted my blood?" Valoel shouted as she escaped Carl's grasp before he could stop her. But Dracula's eyes glowed and even with Valoel's courage, she was frightened to take a step closer, stopping herself of whatever actions she was attempting next. Dracula threw his wet handkerchief onto the ground and looked at Valoel straight in the eye. "It seems I've underestimated you and Van Helsing. You are more than what you seem to be..." Dracula spoke with a suprising deep tone, his expression serious, but then as if suddenly there was nothing wrong, the Count smile widely. "But that does not mean you cannot be tainted."

Valoel stared at the Count now with a look of confusion clear on her face. _What was the Count talking about? _Valoel thought as Dracula bowed and left Valoel looking at Dracula's back continuously.

**¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤**

After Van Helsing had finished burning the corpses of the dead, and Carl had read the words from the Bible to ask God of their forgiveness to these people, they left, all of them headed towards Transylvania where Van Helsing and Carl knew very well of. All of them later stopped by a small village in the night, buying two horses, so Valoel can sit behind Van Helsing's back. Since Dracula was more accustomed to being up in the sky, rather than to ride a horse, he flew above their heads instead, like a haunting ghost trailing their steps as a batlike shadow fell down towards them, shading the sun if it ever came out.

Valoel shivered under her cloak and snuggled closer towards her father, who, like Carl, had fell silent. The sky was still dark, but the sun was coming up, brightening their surroundings with rays of orange light. Valoel looked up at the sky and saw that Dracula was gone. She sighed in relief as the cold wind blew at their faces. Finally, the silence was broken when Carl spoke.

"How can we know for sure that we can trust Dracula?" Carl spoke, turning towards Van Helsing. Van Helsing only looked at Carl for a moment before answering. "We'll have to take our chances." Although the warmth of her father was comforting, Valoel couldn't help but shudder at the answer. What Dracula had said of her still mistyfied her. A puff of smoke was released from the horse as slowly they found themselves surrounded by snow.

"Are you alright, Valoel?" Van Helsing asked worriedly as the crunch of snow was heard beneath the horse's feet. Valoel nodded slightly, but then shivered. Van Helsing frowned, and pulling his leather jacket, which had miraculous stayed unharmed from the Werewolf attack, covered it over Valoel as he saw her close her eyes. Valoel looked thankfully at Van Helsing, quickly wrapping the jacket around her as she leaned her head behind Van Helsing's back.

Silence was all they heard as they travelled through the snowy mountains, unless you count out the harsh blowings winds and the small swirling snow that later fell back to the white surface. Carl looked around uneasily and Van Helsing also stayed on guard, his other hand ready to pull his pistol if needed. The Hunter looked up at the sky, and found that Dracula was not with them anymore. His eyes narrowed suspicously, his grip on the horse's reins tightening.

"Where did Dracula disappear?" Van Helsing muttered as he tried to ignore. But unlike Dracula, he would never have guessed that he was being watched.

**A/N: **-shivers- Cliffie! But don't worry, I don't think any flying creatures, or flying monkeys if you prefer, will come out and attack them! Lol ... I think, lol. XD -giggle- Hope you like it, and please review! I can't promise you a faster update, but I can tell you I will try as much as I can, ok? (: Oh and as for all those who are wondering about what Dracula was saying, well, if you know the answer, let's just keep it our secret, okay? (: -hehe- I know, I'm evil!


End file.
